Love for a dragon
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Haily leaves with toothless in the arena and she finds out he can change from human and dragon and later find a village accepting of dragons but what exactly will happen when stoick goes on a trade mission with the rest of the gang and the trade place is Hailys new home what will happen. Dedicated to dragons creed by Xephos in space up for adoption
1. Time to leave

**A/n I just want to say that was the full summary on chapter one this is the prologue**

haileys pov

"ok toothles go" I told my dragon but he was reluctant on protecting me so I did the logical thing climbed into the saddle but then **" HAILY** GET** OFF THAT DRAGON OR THOR HELP ME I Will!-"my dad said but **I cut him off"I can't do that dad I won't let you hurt him" I said arguing back " Haily what are you talking about that's a dragon"( **I got this from another story so if the authors reading this would like to let you know so I'm not plagerising) **He shot back but of course my sarcasm never failed" oh realy bud did you know your a dragon" I said as I rolled my eyes " Haily why are you talking to that devil" I wasgetting mad" **HE'S NOT A DEVIL** he's my best friend" I said with rage **nut** calmed down" in that case your a traitor and are now banished from berk" I gasped did he realy just-" your not a viking...your not my girl...your mother would be ashamed of you siding with the very beast that took her life" he said my eyes went wide as those words sunk in he just disowned me now after my small surprise I was filled with anger" FINE I was never a viking I'm better than viking because im not blinded by lies hear this and hear it well I will rather die than be one of you I'm a dragon rider the first and if we come across paths I will kill anyone who try's to hurt me or my dragon" a lot of the villagers where surprised that she had that much courage and bravery but of course they wouldn't admit they would just say that she was full of hate and that she was a traitor" then be gone dragon rider" all the villagers in clouding stoick yelled all except for on blond teenage girl who was once this girls friend and was mow again only for that to be taken away it was astrid she just looked at me sadly and I noticed this my expression softened and I looked at her with the same sad look I mouthed one last sorry and good bye she just nodded in understanding that was the last time I saw her it was just me and toothless but little did I know that all was about to change.

A/n tell me what you think and just to let you know for now on I will try to post a chapter or two a day tell me if I should do a time skip of quick summary of the events that happened.


	2. The road up ahead

Writer pov

Over the years Hailey had a lot of changes one night the duo where sitting by the fire at there little shack they made on a deserted island and randomly Hailey said that she wished that she could understand toothless that gave toothless an idea.

Right before her eyes toothless turned into a person with pitch black hair he had a lean but muscly build and a pitch black tunic and vest and his pants where grey.

At at that moment Haily was dumb founded she just stared for a while until toothless broke the silence " what are you starring at"he asked Haily jumped at this and answered his question " what how where's toothless " she finnaly chocked out " wow Haily we known each other for a year now and you don't recognize me cold" he said amused her face turned to one of realization " ta too toothless?" She questioned he nodded she looked like her eyes where about to pop out toothless just sat there and smiled.

the two just stayed like that for along time asking questions about eachother eventually they fell asleep. Eventually they fell in love and had that relationship gif four years

but there fifth little did they know that everything was about to change.

a/n what's gonna happen wait and find out and forget the previous question also

should I go further and do a hiccups an assassin au


	3. Everything has changed

Haily and toothless where on there normal flight adventure testing out the flight suit (a/n she looks like it is in httyd 2 but more feminine) but when in use things never work out with it they ended up crashing but that wasnt the problem where they crashed however was they where in the middle of a Viking village and that's where it gets interesting.

Haily's pov

oh this is great I thought" aw man " I said every one in the village heard and went straight to there weapons but their chief was actually smart enough to question before kill" wait we aren't savages let ummm him" he said eying me I shook ny head " her explain why she's here " ok that's a relief I thought to myself " ok well my name is Haily horrendous haddock the III and this us toothlessp" I explained while gesturing to me and toothless " and your probably wondering why where here well you see I was testing out my flight suit and I didn't see a cliff toothless grabbed me and covered me with his wings and we just well crashed speaking if witch" I said as I realized that he could be hurt" hey hon are you okay" my answer was a lick to the face " eeeeewwwww" I said it's hard to wash that stuff out" okay that's about it" the chief eyed me until his face looked like one of realization " wait Haily as in stoick the vast daughter" he said "was his daughter and your gonna make me tell the story huh if why Im here riding a dragon" everyone nodded" ok where to start" she spent the hours telling them her story and even told them about toothless being her love and at that she had to answer how that was possible by having toothless transform into his human form for the rest of the story. when the story was over the chief spoke up and Said " well on behalf of the village I think it would be great have you join our village you might even be able to stop the dragon raids " everyone elde nodded and murmured in agreement all except for the old village grump known as Hudson " are you realy going to except this devil this dragon rider " he said you know he reminded me of mildew" I don't see why not she means us no harm so if she likes she can stay" he said with a smile " oh and I think I forgot to introduce my self I'm chief Barkley of the bloodstone tribe of gallow island" I smilled I think I'm gonna like it here " I would love to stay here " and just like that Haily had a new home.


	4. Time pasted

Haileys pov

"hay hon I think we should help " I said as we looked at the berk ship losing a battle with pirates toothless just growled in disiproval but eventually he sighed in defeat " ok let's do it" I said

stoicks pov

"stoick we can't holdem off " gobber said" I know gobber maybe we can-" I was cut short by a loud whistling noise oh no" night fury get down " everyone cried but my surprise all of the ships where sunk but ours but then we heard flapping wings "don't shoot " a femine voice said as a women covered in leather and black scaled armor and she also whore a mask that resembled a night fury"and why shouldn't we you traitor" snot lout said" because we just saved your lives " she said but when snot lout threw his mace at her she dodged it and held a small dagger to his throat and said" hey listen you I don't go around saving people epically Vikings Sk consider yourself lucky!"she said before mounting the dragon and flying off"men just forget it lets just get to gallow island and do our trade" he said before sailing they got their people welcomed them and said that they should come to a celibration and they asked what it was about and they said it was the day that the raids stopped. "So who's performing" I asked one of the villagers " the leader of the brotherhood of dragon riders " my blood froze but then the stage lights where lit

Ed Sheeran - I See Fire

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)  
And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side

my jaw dropped that was Hailey standing up there when she was done singing the a strange lad who kissed her my eyes widened even further then I looked at her armor it's the same as the dragon rider's she was the dragon rider. But then the light faded and then they cam back on only for there to be another spot witch was taken by the strange boy and he started to sing his owns song and Hailey went behind stage

Warriors from imagine dragons

As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play

And you, you'd lay awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change but it was just a dream!

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
From Dust.

The time will come, when you'll have to rise  
Above the best, improve yourself  
Your spirit never dies  
Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne  
Above, don't weep for me  
Cause this will be the labor of my love

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From Dust.

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From Dust.

Then an the lights went dim and every one cheered and went home and chief Barkley said we can do business in the morning so me and my men slept in the guest house but I never slept that night.


	5. Author note must read

**so spring break is coming up but I'm going turkey hunting and won't be able to write I will try to get another out this week but im kinda stuck at a crossroads I don't know what to do **

**got any ideas**


	6. The reunion

A/n ok thanks to my good friend hiccupandtoothless294 he thinks that stoick should get mad at there reunion also the music scene was an idea I got from Xephos of space's story dragons creed.

Writers pov

"Oh just great just (insert colorful curse word here) dandy" Haily said I'm Amber as she saw berkians approaching her and best of all there was stoick she turned around to walk away but " Haily what are you doing here" stoick said oh great she thought to herself " the real question stoick is why your here " a voice said that belonged to none other than chief Barkley (barkley's wife died and he had no daughter so he adopted her)" dad why is stoick here" asked a confused and scared Haily and then out of no where toothless came flying down and transformed to his human form"Haily whats wrong" he said stoick eyes whent wide this was the same lad that kissed his daughter his daughter was in love with a dragon and then another thought hit him did she just call chief Barkley dad?"ask them" Haily said as she pointed toothless followed to where she was pointing at and then" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He hissed stepping in front of Haily putting an arm in front of her in a protective manner"STOP!, just stop let's head to the great hall and we work this out" Barkley said

toothless pov

We all went to the great hall and Haily explained that me and her are in love and this turned out to be quite the shock to ole stoick and then she told her of her adoption witch made stoick throw a fit literally he broke one of are chairs (LOL) and actually threw a piece of one them at Barkley who kept his cool surprisingly. But then we heard the war bell and "chief chief pirates are raiding the dock "said a villager "Hailey stay here" Barkley Said " and miss this and let you get killed I don't think so she said as she grabbed inferno from the weapon rack along with a few extra canisters of zippleback gas "fine but please be careful"he said we looked at each other and nodded she grabbed the automatic tail fin and I transformed and she put on me.

Hailys pov also que centuries from fall out boy

i got my helmet and prepared to jump of the cliff I was on and glided down to the docks and then unleashed zippleback gas Down on the Pirates and landed and the some swings an axe at me I dodge and get behind him and snapped his neck some grabbed me and then some else tried to hit with a sword but I broke free and the sword hit his Allie so then I clicked my retractible sword and in burst into flames and collided with a mans torso burning him severely but then I noticed the Pirates retreating then I noticed the berkians staring at me I just shrugged but the there gaze shifted to there boat it was in flames one of the Pirates mustve burned the ship or I thought as I heard wings flapping I turned to see toothless in his human form " oops " he said oh no the berkians are stuck on our island


	7. Why would you do that

Haileys pov

"realy" I said to toothless a little annoyed with him"I'm sorry I misted(looks at my expression that said you never miss) ok so I hit it but it was a small blast and it was revenge for what they did to you" he said my expression lightened " oh then thanks sorta" I said lightly but then snoulout being his over egoed self punched toothless in the face toothless transformed back and looked like he was going to kill him but dad stopped him " toothless don't do it say he shot you down on accident you would've done the same thing" he said toothless just had a bored expression but then started glaring daggers atsnoulout and hissed snoulout looked like he was about to wet himself"sorry to say this stoick nut your stuck here for a while " said my father and stoick sighed and walked off to the guest house

toothless pov

Barkley and Haily where going on a picnic and I was looking for a new weapon because Haily suggested that so we can fight together and look after eachother I was looking at a battle axe with one side looking like a hook and the other a normal axe blade but this was a pricey axe because it was made of black metal we called fury stone it just so happens that if you forge steel whith plasma it turns black and becomes very strong and light I ended up buying that and as I was walking to meet up with Haily and Barkley I was grabbed and thrown into an alleyway as ragained my balance and drew my new axe I noticed that the culprits where a couple of bandits who in return drew there swords they where most definitely outmatched.


	8. Of reunions and outbreaks

Okay thanks to a review my mind was opened to a whole new possibility I'm gonna read what the review was now

i hope not real hunting just shopping for cooked turkey?(it was a reply to chapter 5)

Since Hiccup's mother was alive in how to train your dragon 2 maybe you could write that they meet again and Valka is enraged that stoick said all those things about her? I just wanna say thanks to this person.

time rewind to Haileys and stoicks argument

unknown to the arguing trio a certain four winged dragon was watching along with a forgotten mother of Haily valka she watched in anger as her father started saying hurtful things but then valka saw that she actually now had a new father and that she was in love with a dragon and to say she was shocked but understanding unlike her x father later that day Valka saw stoick talking to the others about kidnapping her and doing the blood eagle on her valka was shocked that her own father her flesh and blood would so much as do that to her. So she did the only thing reasonable she whent to warn Haily.

hailys pov

I was walking down the path with dad but then out of the blue a stormcutter landed in front of me and then a rider covered in blue armor and a spiked helmet jumps down and quickly removes her helmet and the person turned out to be the person I saw on old paintings and that was "MOM!" I screamed and ran up to her to give her a hug and she said "haily I missed you so much look at how much you've grown aww this is great I thought I would never see you again " she said tears in her eyes but then we heard a certain someone" what's going on" said a confused human toothless (going into mid story summary) wended up talking about where mom was all this time and who she was for toothless and then her face turned to one of rememberance "Haily I almost forgot your father or x father what ever you wanna say is planning on kidnaping you and performing the blood eagle on you so be on your toes I got to get back to the sanctuary so I can grab my gear to move hear"(valka is planing on living on gallow island) she said before climbing back on cloudjumper and taking off.

toothless pov

i can't believe that red haired oaf would so much as think of touching my Haily I thought as I flew to the guest house(ohhhh what's he gonna do)I kicked down the door I heard stoick say what's the meaning of this but I puched him in the face"listen hear stoick if you even think about touching my Haily I know what Your planning and I don't like it". Stoick was at a loss of words after my outbreak I just grunted and flew back to the chief house. I swear that guy is gonna be the death of me.


	9. Most important author note ever

Author note chapter ok so this Friday im leaving fir my hunting trip so don't expect a chapter for 11 days or more


	10. New book

I know there's been a lot of author notes but in just been really busy I just need your opinion I'm acepting all opinions via review or private message for all the guest readers ok so question and this is going on both my stories ok so yah I'm thinking of writing a transformation fic so should it be during after or before the first movie and I'm wanto do a toothcup thing cuz you know I'm a sucker for that stuff and Lao it's not a human toothless but a dragooon hiccupLOL hah dragooon anyways witch character should I gender swap tooth or hic


	11. Sorry

Ok all you know about my first story I think we'll love for a dragon is well I blanked and I lost passion for it so sadly history has repeted once again one of my stories is up for adoption but don't worry I'm still have a run away story yeah thus is going on both books so yeah those of you who are reading hunt for the past yeah this will be a replacement yeah I'm sorry for that I can't continue it but I will update when I'm aware of Who will continue it but this will still be here because this has been a real joy for me and I apreciate your guys is support but it's life And because this was my first story ever I just want to say thanks to the people who walked in the journey along side me


End file.
